Hairstyle
by aphrodiccha
Summary: entah mengapa Akai tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sang adik ipar. Bukan! Nggak maksud nikung, kok! /hint of AkAm dan HaneYumi #NulisRandom2017


**Hairstyle**

 **Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho  
Akai Shuuichi – Miyamoto Yumi – Haneda Shuukichi – Furuya Rei**

 **untuk #NulisRandom2017**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin tidak banyak pihak yang mengetahuinya, tetapi bila kau kenal baik sosok Akai Shuuichi, maka lambat laun kau akan sadar bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang begitu sensitif dan mendetil.

Cuma terhadap hal-hal yang menarik perhatiannya, tentu saja.

Dan kali ini, Akai benar-benar penasaran dengan seseorang yang tidak disangka akan membuatnya penasaran. Miyamoto—tidak, _Haneda_ Yumi, istri dari adik kandungnya sendiri. Istri dari sang Taiko Meijin, Haneda Shuukichi. Bukan, bukannya ia mendadak cinlok lalu timbul hasrat untuk menikung—tidak, sama sekali bukan begitu.

Hanya saja, setiap keluarga Akai mengadakan kumpul akrab, ketika ia berkunjung ke kediaman pasutri muda tukang tawur (sepihak) itu, ketika _double date—ayolah, Akai juga bukannya jomblo_ —atau ketika ia melihat Yumi tengah berpatroli di jalan raya, iris hijaunya bagai tertarik daya magnet sehingga memperhatikan 'sesuatu' milik istri adiknya itu.

 _Gaya rambut_.

Kuncir kuda ketika berpatroli, kepang satu ketika berbelanja, cepol ketika memasak, _french braid_ untuk acara keluarga yang tergolong formal, dicatok bergelombang ketika mereka kencan ganda—bermacam rupa gaya rambut untuk tiap momennya.

Mengapa? Bukankah Yumi selalu cuek dan membiarkan surai eboninya tergerai begitu saja sebelum menikah dengan Shuukichi? Apakah Shuukichi yang memintanya memodifikasi gaya rambut? Bukankah gonta-ganti gaya rambut justru trennya anak muda? Mengapa baru sekarang ketika ia sudah membuang status lajang?

 _Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Anu... kakak ipar, mengapa kau memandangku lekat-lekat seperti itu..."

Kencan ganda yang kesekian kalinya, dan Yumi baru mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ya, dasarnya Yumi memang sedikit takut pada Akai—apalagi kalau bukan karena sikap dingin, tampangnya yang stoik namun garang dan kadang mengintimidasi itu. Namun makin kemari, ia sadar bahwa Akai sesungguhnya pria yang lembut, memiliki _sense_ delikasi yang tinggi, serta tidak pernah membalas buruk atau memperpanjang masalah tiapkali bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

(Justru kekasih sang kakak ipar yang dikiranya kalem ternyata superduper sentimental, cemburuan dan gampang emosi. Mengejutkan.)

Akai mengerjap cepat, sedikit salah tingkah—"Bukan apa-apa."

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" lagi, Yumi bertanya—sikap menghindar Akai malah menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya. Kali ini ia coba sedikit menekan volume suara.

"Erm..." Lirik. Shuukichi sibuk mengantri di kasir kios suvenir dan kekasihnya sendiri masih mendekam di bilik toilet. Sempat. Pasti sempat. Ini kesempatan emas untuk bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau itu... pasca pernikahanmu dengan Shuukichi, hobi sekali memodel rambut... Kupikir, apa tidak repot..."

 _Pertanyaan bodoh,_ Akai menyesal seketika. Ia merasa terlalu kepo pada hidup orang lain yang bahkan bukan kekasih atau istrinya. Rambut Yumi ya milik Yumi, bukan urusannya. Memalukan. Aah, terserahlah mau ditertawai atau bagaimana. Yang penting ia sudah sempat bertanya—malu bertanya sesat di jalan.

(Kalau tidak bertanya hal seperti ini, memangnya akan tersesat di mana coba?)

Di luar dugaan Akai, Yumi mengulas senyum. Tidak tertawa, bahkan tidak tampak satupun gigi. Tersenyum manis seolah menyimpan jawaban yang dikhususkan untuk pertanyaan tersebut, bukan sekadar 'kini aku dibiayai untuk ke salon' atau 'terserah orang dong'.

Yumi tersenyum karena mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah lama ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Mau tahu?" balasnya jenaka. Akai mengernyitkan alis—malas, gundah, malu, tapi jika tidak bertanya sekarang ia merasa bakal mati penasaran nantinya! Lalu rasa ingin tahunya mendorongnya jadi arwah gentayangan, lalu—oke, itu terlalu hiperbolis. Kelewat melebih-lebihkan.

Ludah ditelan paksa. "Ka-katakan."

"Sebenarnya..." wanita cantik itu kemudian berjinjit—cukup tinggi sampai tumit meninggalkan heelsnya—memotong jarak antara bibirnya dan telinga Akai sampai belasan senti saja.

"Aku dimintai tolong oleh Re-kun. Katanya, ia pernah beberapa kali memergokimu tengah memelototiku, untuk suatu alasan—dan karena sekarang aku sudah resmi berstatus sebagai istri Shuukichi, maka otomatis aku akan sering bertemu dengan keluarganya juga. Makanya, ia minta aku agar jangan membiarkanmu melihat rambut eboni panjangku yang tergerai bebas walau bagaimanapun caranya, kapanpun juga."

"...hah?" Akai rasa ada kabel di otaknya yang tidak tersambung. Gagal paham. Mengapa Rei— _kekasihnya tersayang_ —sampai meminta Yumi melakukan hal yang merepotkan, nirfaedah serta tidak jelas apa maksudnya? Apa hubungan dia dengan rambut panjang yang digerai? Maksudnya bagaimana?

"Kudengar Ran-chan dimintai tolong juga." sambung Yumi di sela kekeh, nampaknya menikmati mimik sang kakak ipar yang bingung setengah mati.

"Tapi jangan beritahu Re-kun soal ini, ya. Janji lho, nanti aku dimarahi habis-habisan."

Akai masih melongo.

"...maksudnya bagaimana? Apa alasannya?"

Yumi, yang tengah berjalan riang dengan niat menghampiri suaminya langsung menghentikan langkah. Ia lantas berbalik, membalas tatapan skeptis Akai dengan kilat mata yang penuh arti, kemudian berkata:

"Masa lalu, jangan biarkan lebih dari masa lalu."

Pembicaraan selesai. Puas tidak puas, mengerti tidak mengerti, alasan sudah dijabarkan. Tinggal menginterpretasikannya sendiri, bila Akai memang kekasih yang pengertian lagi peka. Sebab keahlian deduksi dan kompetensinya sebagai kartu as FBI kini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Dalam perkara cinta, bahkan naluri dan daya pikir setajam Holmes pun percuma saja bila tidak terintegrasi dengan hati. Percuma saja bila tidak melibatkan cinta.

—dan ia harap, Akai sadar akan kenyataan itu. Ia harap Akai akan berhasil menerjemahkan 'bocoran'nya dengan tepat.

'S _emoga dengan begini aku bisa sedikit saja membantu Re-kun.'_

Bersamaan dengan terlantunnya siulan, wanita bersurai eboni itu kembali menyambung langkah yang sempat terhenti. Memeluk lengan Shuukichi dengan penuh kemesraan, lalu melenggang santai berdua,

—meninggalkan sesosok Akai Shuuichi yang masih diam ternganga.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tuh 'kan benar, Re-kun nggak percayaan banget sama pacar sendiri." Masih sambil menggandeng lengan suaminya, Yumi berkomentar. Dari ekspresinya jelas sekali tergambar kondisi hatinya yang ombang-ambing.

"Padahal buketnya sudah susah-susah kulempar langsung ke tangan Re-kun... Kalau curigaan terus kapan dong cincin bakal tersemat?" ujarnya sewot, jadi gemas sendiri ingin mengurusi kisah romansa antara kawan sesama polisi dengan kakak iparnya.

Yumi benar-benar kebelet jadi mak comblang dadakan. Yumi tidak sabar melihat dua merpati mesra itu hadir di atas pelaminan, mengenakan tuksedo atau kimono— _yang mana yang dipilih, itu urusan keduanya nanti_ —saling bertukar janji sehidup semati lalu berciuman mesra dan dilempari butiran beras dari tamu undangan. Cuma mengandalkan dorongan Tante Yukiko dan pertanyaan memojokkan 'kapan nikah?' bertubi-tubi dari mama mertuanya saja sih tidak akan cukup! Masa' mau menunggu terus? Betah gitu berstatus pacaran sampai menginjak kepala empat?

"Hih! Nanti kakak ipar keburu bangkotan— _walau Re-kun kurasa bakal awet muda, sih_ —tapi tetap saja, biar masih _fresh,_ kelihatan wajah pahmud mahmud-nya ketika harus menghadiri pertemuan orang tua murid, bagi rapor, dan kunjungan sekolah!"

Shuukichi tidak habis pikir mengapa istri tercintanya bisa menganggap imej pahmud mahmud sebagai poin yang krusial dalam hidup berumah tangga.

"Hei, kau juga setuju 'kan, Chuukichi?"

Refleks, jidat ditepuk. "Mengapa kau masih memanggilku begitu, Yumi-tan..."

"Chuukichi sendiri!" Yumi menggembungkan pipi, seraya berkacak pinggang. Tidak adil kalau cuma dia yang harus mengubah panggilan sayang legendarisnya!

"Haah. Oke, oke, _suamiku_. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Berikan sepatah-duapatah komentar, dong!"

Shuukichi menyengir girang. _Akhirnya._

"Menurutku masalahnya ada pada kakak juga, sih. Bukannya nggak punya keberanian, tapi kurasa masih ada yang mengganjal pikirannya?"

"Re-kun sih pernah cerita, kalau kakak ipar memang punya beberapa mantan dan satu _mantan terindah_ yang bisa bikin baper instan." Yumi mendengus, melepaskan tautan mesra lalu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Entah mengapa jadi dongkol. Mengetahui fakta bahwa pihak yang dimaksud sudah mustahil ditemui kakak iparnya lagi selama-lamanya, namun masih saja keras kepala ingin menghantui malam-malamnya, bangun dan tidurnya, sadar dan mimpinya—kesal. Dalam benaknya kembali terbayang kasus gagal _moveon_ Miwako tempo hari. Cukup mirip—mirip sekali, malah. Namun sayang, Rei tidak senekat Takagi dan Akai tidak sepenurut Miwako. Sayang sekali.

"Makanya Re-kun sampai meminta tolong kepadaku. Mungkin memang rese—atau mungkin membahas soal _dia_ bisa membuat mereka bertengkar hebat. Makanya Re-kun memilih untuk menghindarkan kakak ipar dari apapun yang bisa membangkitkan memorinya dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi. Merepotkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

"Jadi, Yumi-ta—err, istriku? Masih berniat melanjutkan acara gonta-ganti gaya rambut ini kedepannya?"

"Tentu saja dong, Chuu—suamiku!" balas Yumi grogi—tapi tetap bernada semangat. "Aku ini 'kan, pendukung cinta Re-kun nomor satu. Misiku menyatukan Miwako dan Takagi sukses besar, sekarang aku juga ingin Re-kun berbahagia."

Ikat rambut berbahan kain dilepas-pasang sekali lagi, mengencangkan cengkramannya pada tiap helai eboni yang berayun terbawa semilir angin sore.

"Kali ini juga, walau sedikit saja, aku akan membantu Re-kun agar mereka berdua tetap bahagia. Dan aku jamin, aku takkan gagal menjalankan misi darinya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **GAGAL DRABBLE HAHAHAHAHA NIAT PENDEK TAPI WORDNYA KELEPASAN. BOMAT. Tiba-tiba pingin ngefic tentang Akai dan Yumi. Terus kepikirnya malah begini. Yaudahlah ya namanya masih marah ya maklumin aja (?) Ini pure cepet banget ngetiknya pas nunggu sahur aku amazed. Nggak sempet dibeta-beta dan dipercantique lagi huhuhu maaf yah. Hape susah buat scroll soalnya... eh btw aku cincai nickname re-kun unch /nyamboenk**

 **Sindir keraaas! Maafkan diriku yang berkesan nyinyir (lagi) uwu**

 **Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic nirfaedah ini!**


End file.
